


It Is What It Is [Comic]

by ziamflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it's funny, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Human Louis, M/M, Mermaid Harry, Siren Harry, and i know there's not that many comics on ao3 but other fandoms get them so making this for 1d, hahahaha, more siren characters but they don't really matter lol, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamflowers/pseuds/ziamflowers
Summary: Mermaid!Harry x Human!Louis fan comic.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! i know there aren't that many comics here on ao3 but other fandoms get them on here so i decided that 1d should too lol
> 
> oh, side note: there's a slight stylistic and quiality shift from page 5 up and that's because the comic was on haitus since... june, and i finally finished it in september :D
> 
> please ignore all the awkward dialogue, i draw art for a reason ;)
> 
> please no reposts! if you'd like to support me on another website, @jennaftie to insta, tumblr, twitter, etc !!


	2. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! i'd actually had this page finished when i uploaded yesterday, buuuuut didn't wanna post two pages in one day lmaooo
> 
> ...enjoy ~ ! x


	3. Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/8 !! (if it's not a problem... could you please please please support it on tumblr ? 
> 
> here's the link haha: http://wai-kwun.tumblr.com/post/173779920586/rainingziam-it-is-what-it-is-page-index
> 
> sorry to like,, beg for attention ha i know barely anyone is reading this, but if you are somewhere in the future, i'd really appreciate it !! the problem with the comic is that most of my followers are ziams hahaha but thanks anyway, and if u didn't rb it that's cool too thanks for reading this anyway hahahaha


	4. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snoop


	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doop


	6. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gloot


	7. Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost doot


	8. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to follow me @jennaftie on insta, tumblr, twitter, etc!!!
> 
> also, posting my ziam comic -- RIGHT NOW -- so check that out if ya want!!


End file.
